Batman- Knight of Gotham
by Courier999
Summary: In a city infested with crime, there is a need for one man to serve as its protector. His name is Batman, and he is Gotham's dark knight errant. For whatever threats arise, he will defend his city. Rated T for language, violence, and scary content. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

BATMAN: KNIGHT OF GOTHAM

_Batman_ and related characters are property of DC Comics.

Chapter 1: A Superstitious, Cowardly Lot

Rain poured down upon the stately cobblestone sidewalks of downtown Gotham as a storm brewed in its tumultuous, carmine skies. Looming above the stone and brick were buildings of various styles, from the sleek and piercing spires of Art Deco to the drab concrete colossi of Brutalism. It was a scene worthy of a Turner or a Delacroix, perhaps a Doré or a Cole.

Suddenly, the night was rocked by an explosion as the vault of the 5th National Bank was forcibly opened. Within, the thieves worked with haste as the alarm blared. Outside, an armored truck idled, awaiting its cargo of ill-gotten legal tender. From within the vehicle, a young woman gazed in horror as the symbol of a stylized bat lit up the night.

"Woosan to Napier. We've got Batsign!"

The head thief loaded a brick of bound banknotes into his purple trenchcoat and ran into the night, leaving his fellows behind as the sound of police sirens filled the air.

Sandra Woosan watched as her current employer opened the passenger door and slipped into his seat.

"Get driving, woman! The coppers aren't going to get us this time!"

Woosan slammed her foot onto the accelerator and sped off into the street, her heart pounding like an orchestra drum and her ears echoing with Napier's howling laugh. As the truck raced across the wet highway, a large, sleek, and jet-black automobile emerged from the shadows and materialized in Woosan's rearview mirror.

"It's him." she muttered.

"Who?" Napier asked.

"The Batman."

"Who?"

Before Sandra could answer, a buzzing noise filled the air, followed by the sound of a tire bursting.

"_Câo_!"

The truck slammed into a set of blockers that hadn't been there before. As Sandra turned her head, she saw her cohort opening his door and fleeing.

"So long, Lady Shiva! Thanks for the lift!"

"_Pìyǎn_."

Lady Shiva emerged from the truck and watched as two tons of metal, plastic, and ceramic came to a stop. The canopy that encased the driver's compartment slid open, and a large man in body armor emerged from it. In place of a helmet, his head was protected by a cowl with pointy bat-like ears on top. A cape loomed ominously behind him, and his chest was adorned with the same stylized bat that had earlier graced the sky.

"Batman, we meet again."

"Well, you've gone down in status, Shiva."

Lady Shiva charged her opponent like a cobra ready to strike. As she lunged, Batman countered her attack, sending her falling back.

"So, you think you can best me?"

With that, she drew a knife and made a second attempt, pointing the blade at her opponent's face. Before she could inflict a wound, Batman clapped his hands against the one with the knife, disarming her. As Shiva stood there, Batman's foot slammed into her midriff, knocking her back against the truck.

"_Wáng bā!_" she shouted as she got up again.

Before she could make another charge, a sharp object sliced through the air and pinned Shiva to the truck.

"Now, where's your friend gone off to?"

Shiva spat up phlegm.

"Where is he?"

"The plan was to drop the truck off at the old Ace Chemicals plant. Jolly Jack Napier's probably gone off there n-"

Just then, Shiva noticed that Batman was gone.

"You magnificent bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Man Who Laughs

Jack Napier nervously scanned the derelict chemical plant. Whoever had pursued him earlier might still have been on his trail, and in his line of work, he couldn't count on taking chances.

"Well, guess that means more money for me!" he exclaimed as he opened up a briefcase he had taken with him.

A _THUMP!_ echoed throughout the plant.

"Who's there?"

Silence.

"Olly olly oxen free! Anybody there?"

Footsteps rose from nearby.

"Show yourself!"

Napier turned around and noticed a large man standing behind him.

"Who…are…you?"

"I'm Batman."

Napier reached for his revolver, only to feel Batman swat it out of his hand.

"Well, looks like we'll be settling this the old fashioned way. Put up your dukes, Bats!"

Batman dodged a swing directed at his head before proceeding to counter another swing at his chest. A gloved fist slammed into Napier's face, followed by a kick below the belt.

"You…rotten son of a bitch! That's not allowed!"

"We aren't going by Queensberry Rules, Napier. Now come along peacefully, or you'll be in a body cast."

As if on cue, police sirens filled the air.

"Which will it be?"

Napier's face contorted into a devilish grin.

"You'll never take me alive, coppers!"

And with that, he leapt off the catwalk he was on and into a vat of chemicals. Just then, the long dormant machinery of the plant rumbled to life, filling the plant with acrid fumes. The vat emptied itself, and Jack Napier went out into the Gotham River.

"Idiot." Batman snarked.

TWO HOURS LATER:

Napier clawed his way out onto the riverbank, his clothes and hair soaking wet. Curses flowed freely from his mouth as he staggered onto dry land. On the ground was an old mirror. He raised it to his face and gawked.

The man in the mirror was not the same Jack Napier who had taken a swan dive into the chemical vat. His skin had been bleached white, his lips turned bright red, and his hair turned a dark green. And in that moment, Napier laughed.


End file.
